FILOS
by endou chiaki
Summary: "Jae, maukah kau menjadi temanku?"/"Aku tak terlalu suka kau dekat dengannya Boo. Jangan berduaan lagi dengannya, arasseo?"/"Tapi aku yakin kalau sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengan namja itu bear."/ *Junjae/Minjae/Chunjae
1. Chapter 1

Ini kisah tentang dua adam dan satu hawa. Terikat oleh takdir, bersembunyi dibawah kata persahabatan. Semua orang tahu, takkan ada kata 'teman' jika itu berkaitan dengan perbedaan kelamin. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuat salah satunya memiliki perasaan untuk yang lainnya. Bukan lagi perasaan 'teman'. Karena ketika adam dan hawa tercipta, sang pencipta tak menciptakan perasaan 'teman' diantara mereka.

* * *

**CAST:**

Kim Jaejoong (GS)

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Dan yang lainnya

**Copyright** by me.. Ryzzi A (HD_93)

* * *

_masitge deuseyo..._

_Krak…_

Pintu menuju atap dibelakangku membuka. Ini jam istirahat dan aku tak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu di kantin, perpustakaan, maupun toilet. Disini tempat kesukaanku. Tak ada alas an khusus selain disini anginnya menenengkanku dan aku bisa melihat langit dengan jelas. Ah satu lagi, disini tenang, tak terlalu bising. Kecuali jika kedua sahabatku itu dating kesini.

"Bukankah hari ini aku sudah memintamu untuk ke kantin boo?"

Ah salah satu namja itu datang. Ini tak akan menyenangkan lagi. Aku menyayanginya. Tentu. Dia sahabatku. Tapi dia terlalu mesum jika didekatku. Menyebalkan.

"aku membawakanmu makanan boo, makanlah. Aku tahu kau belum sarapan tadi." Ucapnya dan menaruh makanan didepanku.

"boo, kau tahu? Tadi boa nuna menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Menyebalkan sekali. Apa dia tak malu menyatakan perasaannya didepan semua murid kelas satu?."

Ah aku ingin menertawakannya. Lihatlah tampangnya itu. Dengan mulut yang dipoutkannya itu. Kenapa namja yang dikenal dingin oleh semua siswa DongBangShinKi ini bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Aku mulai membuka bento yang dibawanya. Karena dia akan menghukumku jika aku tak memakannya.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan yun?"

"apa lagi? Tentu saja menolaknya."

"kau tega sekali yun. Dia pasti malu ditolak olehmu."

"yah. Kau juga tega padaku boo."

_Brak.._

Pintu dibelakangku kembali terbuka…

_Hana, dul, set.._

"Yah nuna! Kenapa kau tidak membuatkanku bekal hari ini!"

"Yah Shim, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan suara maha dasyatmu itu? Kau ingin kami berdua mengganti gendang telinga kami?"

"Hehe hyung, mian. Kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpa masakan Jae nuna, dan dia hari ini tak memasak bekal untukku. Kau bisa memahami betapa menderitanya aku bukan hyung." Ucapnya yang kemudian segera mendekatiku

"Nuna, aku minta makananmu ne.." tanpa persetujuanku dia langsung mengambil sumpit yang tengah aku pegang dan segera menghabiskan bento pemberian yunho.

"Yah Shim. Itu sarapan untuk boojae!"

"Sudahlah yun, lagipula aku tak begitu lapar."

Mereka berdua sahabatku. Dua namja yang selama ini selalu ada disampingku ketika aku membutuhkan sandaran dan dukungan. Ada yang pernah bilang padaku. "takkan ada kata 'sahabat' jika itu berkaitan dengan perbedaan kelamin. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuat salah satunya memiliki perasaan untuk yang lainnya. Bukan lagi perasaan 'teman'. Karena ketika adam dan hawa tercipta, sang pencipta tak menciptakan perasaan 'teman' diantara mereka." Tapi toh kata-kata itu tak terbukti pada kami bertiga. Kami telah mengenal dari semenjak kami berusia tiga tahun. Dipertemuan antar sahabat yang seperti keluarga. Dan itu bahkan sudah lebih dari separuh usia kami. Bahkan hampir sepanjang usia kami. Dan perasaan 'teman' diantara kami belum berubah sampai sekarang. Dan yang kuyakini kata 'teman' tak akan berubah selamanya jika itu berkaitan dengan kami bertiga.

"Nuna, Appa minggu depan ke Jepang dan mengajakku kesana. Nuna ikut ne, kita berlibur dan mengunjungi eomma dan appa nuna."

Tak ada yang mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Hening yang biasanya membuat Jaejoong damai kini terjadi. Dan Jaejoong tak menyukainya.

Lee seongsaenim tengah mengajarkan materi etika didepan, dan daritadi Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengikutinya. Eomma dan Appa jaejoong dulu menikah tanpa restu dari harabooji dari pihak eomma jaejoong. Appa yang memiliki seperempat darah Korea Utara yang menyebabkan kakek Jaejoong tidak merestui pernikahan itu. Harabooji Kim dulu adalah salah satu dari prajurit yang ikut berperang ketika Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan terlibat peperangan. Itu sebabnya kakek Jaejoong tidak menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhungan dengan Korea Utara. Meski ketika Jaejoong berusia lima tahun Kim harabooji merestui Appa dan Eomma Jaejoong, kedua orang tua Jaejoong tetap menetap di Jepang. Eomma Jaejoong meninggal ketika dia berusia tujuh tahun. Tiga tahun kemudian Appanya menikah lagi dengan yeoja keturunan Jepang. Appanya tetap menyayanginya. Hanya kasih sayangnya kini terbagi. Dan Jajeoong tidak menyukainya. Itu sebabnya ketika dia berusia duabelas tahun dia pindah ke Korea dan sempat tinggal bersama kakeknya selama tiga tahun. Meski begitu mereka tidak begitu dekat. Dan pada usia lima belas tahu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartment yang tentunya disiapkan Kim haraboji. Kim Nam Gil, kakek Jajeoong tidak mungkin melarang Jaejoong pergi. Karena Jaejoong akan tetap pergi meski tanpa ijinnya. Oleh karena itu dia mengijinkan Jaejoong pergi dan tetap mengawasinya.

"Boo, pulang sekolah nanti eomma ingin kau ke rumah."

Perkataan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ne."

"Kau tidak harus ikut Changmin ke Jepang minggu depan boo. Jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Changmin pasti akan mengerti."

"Mungkin aku akan pergi Yun. Aku rindu pada eomma."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu kesana."

"Tidak perlu Yun. Bukankah minggu depan Jung Haraboji akan ke seoul? Beliau tak akan senang jika kau tidak ada."

"Siapa yang perduli. Lagipula aku memiliki alas an yang bagus. Haraboji tak akan marah. Dan aku memaksa." tegasnya.

Yunho menghentikan Audinya didepan mansion Jung. Bangunan dua lantai didepannya, bukan sekedar bangunan biasa. Appa yunho merupakan salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea. Itu kenapa Yunho bisa berbuat apapun sesukanya. Dia membuka pintu pengemudi dan berjalan memutar untuk membukakan pintu penumpang disebelahnya. Jaejoong tidak suka sebenarnya. Dia bisa membuka pintunya sendiri. Hanya saja Yunho yang tak membolehkannya. Dan dia bisa berbuat apa selain menuruti kemauan beruang Jung itu.

"Joongi, kau sudah datang? Maasuklah. Eommamu di dapur sedang menyiapkan makanan."

"Ne, Appa."

Jaejoong memang diminta untuk memanggil Eomma pada eomma Yunho, Appa pada appa Yunho dan juga Appa Changmin. Mereka ingin agar Jaejoong tetap merasa bahwa ia masih memiliki Appa dan Eomma.

"Eomma."

"Ah, Joongi, kau sudah datang?"

"Eomma masak apa? Joongie bantu ne?"

"masakannya sebentar lagi siap. Joongie tata piringnya ne."

"Ne, Eomma."

"Ah, Yunho bilang, joongie sekarang kerja paruh waktu. Itu kenapa joongie jadi jarang datang kerumah. Apa joongie tidak merindukan Eomma dan Appa?"

"Joongie ingin mencoba untuk bekerja Eomma. Kim haraboji juga menyetujuinya."

"Ah, kenapa harabojimu itu mengijinkannya? Menyebalkan. Kau jadi tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Eommamu ini."

"Eomma, besok kita belanja ne?"

"benarkah? Tentu. Besok kita akan belanja."

Hah. Jaejoong tentu tahu kalau Eomma Yunho terlalu menyukai belanja. Itu kenapa ia membujuk Eomma Yunho dengan ajakan belanja.

"Panggilah Appa dan Yunho, joongie. Makanannya sudah siap."

"Ne Eomma."

"Joongie, bagaimana sekolahmu? Appa dengar kau mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu. Apa tidak membuatmu capek?"

"Sekolah Joongie baik Appa. Joongie hanya kerja lima jam sehari. Tidak begitu berat."

"Joongie, malam ini menginap ne. boneka gajah Joongie pasti merindukan Eommanya."

"Ne Eomma."

"Eomma, minggu depan Joongie, Yunho, dan Changmin pergi ke Jepang."

"Harabojimu minggu depan datang Yun. Ia pasti tak akan senang jika tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Pergilah Yun, harabojimu tak akan marah jika tahu kau menemani Joongie."

"Gomapta Eomma."

Hari ini menyebalkan. Pikir gadis cantik yang memiliki bibir semerah cherry itu. Tadi dia memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani beruangnya untuk makan di kantin. Tapi seperti hari-hari yang menurutnya menyebalkan, begitu sang beruang memasuki kantin ia langsung dikelilingi yeoja yang menurut Jaejoong menyebalkan. Sehingga dia akhirnya memilih menghilang dari sana. Berjalan keluar kantin, ingin segera menuju atap. Namun ditengah perjalanan ada yeoja yang menghentikannya.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Jaejoong melihat yeoja itu, memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat siapa yeoja itu, karena sepertinya dia mengenalnya.

"Aku Kwon Boa"

_To Be Next Chapter..._

Otte? Aku mencoba untuk membuat karyaku sendiri dengan meminjam nama tokoh fanfiction favoritku. Ini bisa berakhir dengan Minjae ataupun Yunjae. karena aku menyukai keduanya... hahaha... selain itu aku masih bingung mengenai akhir fanfiction ini, apakah harus selalu Yunho oppa yang menang?. Gomapta untuk eonni **NaraYuuki** yang sudah memberikan masukan untuk memberi kata TBC disetiap akhir. Gomawo untuk semua pembaca yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai akhir, dan Gomapta bagi setiap reader yang memberikan masukan maupun dukungan lewat reviewnya... Bangapseumnida readerdul...


	2. Chapter 2

Ini kisah tentang dua adam dan satu hawa. Terikat oleh takdir, bersembunyi dibawah kata persahabatan. Semua orang tahu, takkan ada kata 'teman' jika itu berkaitan dengan perbedaan kelamin. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuat salah satunya memiliki perasaan untuk yang lainnya. Bukan lagi perasaan 'teman'. Karena ketika adam dan hawa tercipta, sang pencipta tak menciptakan perasaan 'teman' diantara mereka.

* * *

**CAST:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Dan yang lainnya

**Copyright** by Me Ryzzi A (HD_93)

* * *

Cuplikan cerita sebelumnya...

"Kau Kim Jaejoong? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Jaejoong melihat yeoja itu, memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat siapa yeoja itu, karena sepertinya dia mengenalnya.

"Aku Kwon Boa"

* * *

_Masitge deuseyo_…

"Ah, Boa Eonni."

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Ani, Yunho yang mengenal eonni, dan Yunho yang menceritakan mengenai Eonni padaku."

Jaejoong benar-benar ingin segera pergi ke atap. Tapi Yeoja didepannya justru mengajaknya bicara. Menyebalkan. Tapi bukankah ia harus sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua dari dia?

"Baaiklah, aku akan langsung mengatakannya. Bisakah kau menjauhi Yunho Jaejoong-shi? Aku menyukai, ani aku mencintainya. Dan yang kuyakini aku tak akan bisa bersama dengannya jika disampingnya masih ada kau."

"Mian, Joongie tidak bisa eonni. Yunho akan marah kalau tidak ada aku didekatnya. Lagi pula Eomma Yunho akan sedih jika aku tidak kerumah Yunho lagi, dan pada akhirnya Appa Yunho akan menyuruhku untuk tinggal dirumah mereka."

"Aku tidak memintamu Jae, aku memerintahkanmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau berurusan dengan keluargaku."

"Eonni yakin, bagaimana jika justru keluarga eonni yang tidak akan mau berurusan dengan keluargaku?"

"Jae nuna, kenapa nuna disini? Ayo ke kelas."

"Ah ne, Minnie.. Aku pergi dulu Eonni. Kkaja Minnie."

"Nuna kenal Boa Nuna?"

"Ani, dia tadi mengajakku berbicara."

"Apa katanya Nuna?" Tanya Changmin serius.

"Dia bilang,.. kau sungguh ingin tahu apa yang dia bilang?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin serius

"Hum."

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesal?"

"Ya tentu saja. Memang apa yang dia bilang?"

"Aku takut kau akan menyesal Minnie."

"Aku tak akan menyesal Nuna. Cepatlah katakan. Jangan membuatku penasaran."

"Boa eonni bilang, kalau.."

"Kalau apa Nuna?

"Kalau aku sangat cantik." Bangganya.

"Ya!Nuna"

"Hahahaha"

Melihat Jaejoong yang tertawa, Changmin tersenyum.

"Nuna?"

"Ne?"

"Kau jadi menemaniku ke Jepang bukan?"

"Hum! Aku rindu eomma."

"Kau akan menemui Appamu nuna?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tahu Changmin berniat baik. Changmin hanya ingin ia berbaikan dengan Appanya. Tapi hatinya belum ingin melepaskan semuanya. Hatinya masih ingin menyiksanya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengatakan,

"Entahlah Minnie, aku belum tahu."

"Boo, kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tak suka berada disana Yunnie. Terlalu bising."

"tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku makan boo. Lagipula jika kau menemaniku makan, yeoja-yeoja itu tak akan berkeliaran disisiku dan membuatku rishi."

"Jadi kau memanfaatkanku Yun?"

"Ani.. Aku memanfaatkan keadaan. Nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku ke taman ne."

"Aku harus bekerja Yun."

"Kau selesai jam berapa boo?"

"Jam delapan malam."

"Baiklah. Kita pergi jam delapan malam. Tak ada bantahan lagi boo."

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru, dia pindahan dari California. Nah Yoochun, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ne, seongsaenim. Anyonghaseo, Jeoneun sugae hagesseumnida, Jae ireumen Park Yoochun imnida. Aku pindahan dari California, Bangeupsemnida."

"Nah Yoochun carilah tempat dudukmu dibelakang. Dan kalian buka buku halaman 63."

Disinilah tempat kerjaku, sebuah kafe dengan tata letak yang bagus. Dikafe kami kau akan menemukan bahwa setiap kenangan akan terasa lebih bermakna jika bisa terdokumentasikan. Oleh karena itu, kafe kami dikelilingi dinding yang hampir setengahnya tertempeli oleh foto setiap pengunjung. Dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dan kenangan yang mereka ukir. Sementara disalah satu sisi dinding, yang letaknya berada dipojok terdapat coretan tangan pengunjung kami. Aku menyukai tempat ini, karena disini salah satu sejarah dalam hidupku terukir. Tak ada foto, hanya coretan kecil. Sebuah janji dari masa kecilku.

"Selamat datang, anda ingin memesan apa tuan?"

"Satu Café latte. Jangan terlalu manis."

"Ne, 4300 won tuan."

"Ah, ini kembaliannya. Kau?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Bukankah kau siswa baru dikelasku. Park.. Yoochun?"

"Ne, kau.."

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Ah, Bangapseumnida Jaejoong-shi."

"Panggil Jaejoong saja."

"Ah ne."

Ah, musim panas mendekati akhirnya. Sepertinya hanya tinggal menuju hari untuk menyambut musim gugur. Sudah hampir lima kali musim panas aku di Korea. Setiap kali musim gugur dan semi selalu aku sempatkan untuk mengunjungi eomma. Tapi bahkan selama itu aku belum mengunjungi Appa sekalipun. Apa musim gugur tahun ini aku harus mengunjunginya? Sejujurnya hatiku belum siap untuk bertemu Appa lagi. Aku tahu selama aku di Korea Appa selalu mengawasiku. Bahkan beberapa uang yang masuk ke rekeningku adalah uang Appa.

_Kreek.._

Aku menengokkan kepalaku kebelakang, karena ini bukan bau Yunho maupun Changmin. Aku akan pergi dari sini karena aku tak begitu suka berada disini bersama orang yang tak aku kenal, tapi yang aku dapati di sisi pintu atap itu adalah si siswa baru.

"Oh, hai Jae, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ah, kau. Ani, aku akan ke perpustakaan, ada buku yang harus aku ambil." dan Jaejoong segera berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi dari atap.

"Jae, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoochun merasa aneh dengan perkataan Yoochun. "bukankah kita memang teman?"

"Kita memang teman sekelas Jae, tapi aku tak mau hanya menjadi teman sekelasmu, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi…."

_Kreek_

"Boo…" ucap Yunho terputus ketika melihat sahabatnya didepan sana sedang bersama seorang Namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ah Yun, mian Yoochun-ah aku pergi dulu."

Jaejoong memang selalu bersikap sopan pada siapapun. Eommanya yang mengajarkan itu. Tapi dia juga terlalu biasa untuk tidak mudah membuka hati untuk siapapun. Susah untuk dirinya mengijinkan seseorang untuk menjadi temannya.

"Ah, ne."

"Kkaja Yun."

"Dia siapa Boo?"

"Teman sekelas kita, murid pindahan."

"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya Boo. Jangan berduaan lagi dengannya, arasseo?"

Yunho terlalu biasa hanya melihat Jaejoong hanya dekat dengannya dan Changmin. Dan dia tak terlalu menyukai orang baru.

"Arra.."

"Ah boo, ada yang melihat kau dan Boa nuna kemarin. Apa dia berbuat sesuatu?"

"Hem.. dia mengajakku berkenalan."

"Kau tak berbohong?"

"Bear, apa kau merasa pernah bertemu Yoochun sebelumnya? Entah kenapa aku seperti mengenal wajahnya."

"Yoochun?" Yunho merasa tiak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Namja pindahan itu."

"Ya! Kenapa kau membicarakan namja itu!"

"Kan aku hanya Tanya Yun. Kenapa kau membentakku?"

Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dibelakang,

"Ya! Bear!" teriak jaejoong "Tapi aku yakin kalau sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengan namja itu."lirihnya

**To Be Next Chapter**

* * *

Gomapta untuk semua yang sudah membaca hingga akhir, yang sudah memberikan dukungan, saran, dan kritikannya. Kemarin ada yang komentar kalau tidak akan membaca cerita ini lagi karena pairingnya yang bukan YUNJAE, **Rina**-shi, bukankah saya hanya mengatakan "Apakah harus selalu Yunho oppa yang menang?" saya mengahargai keputusan anda untuk tidak membaca cerita saya lagi. Karena saya juga tidak bisa memaksa anda untuk membacanya lagi. Secara kita gak saling kenal gimana mau maksa/plak/?

**BunnyDevil16** hahaha durhaka kamu jadi YunJae shipper _bunny, hahaha_

**Jaena **Sudah tertangkapkah kalau YunJae saling suka? Apakah sudah terlihatkah kalau MinJae saling suka? kekeke

**MyYunjaechun** Azahra88 **Yoon Hyunwoon **gomapta ne sudah meninggalkan jejak.

Reviewerdeul, ditunggu lagi ne jejaknya

Gomawo untuk **SILENTREADER**

Apakah ada yang pecinta **The Heirs**? Adakah yang tahu bagaimana endingnya?


End file.
